The Dance Lesson
by Indigo Child
Summary: I wrote this Neville&Luna holiday oneshot in 2005 for a friend. Summary: Neville is sad and Luna wants dance lessons. What happens when one dreamyeyed Ravenclaw seeks the assistance of one depressed Gryffindor? Complete.


**The Dance Lesson**

Neville Longbottom heaved a huge and sad-sounding sigh as he sat all alone in the corner of the Great Hall. It was Christmas Eve. And to help ease the ever increasing fear and tension that loomed over Hogwarts, the faculty and staff thought it might be nice to host a small party for the students who boarded over the holidays. Despite all the festivities and cheer surrounding him, Neville just couldn't bring himself to smile or feel happy. Instead, he felt like wallowing in self pity and feeling depressed.

Neville tried to block out the noise of the other student chattering away along with the holiday music being played in the background and of course the girls squealing with delight over being asked to dance to said music. To help himself in this task, he stared down at the floor and then at his shoes. Suddenly, his deep concentration was broken when he heard someone clear their throat and begin to speak in that familiar dreamy voice.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'm in need of your services."

Neville arched an eyebrow in bewilderment at the blonde girl standing in front of him. He then proceeded to look from side to side, as if he couldn't believe she was actually talking to him.

"There are no other Longbottoms currently attending Hogwarts, Neville; so there's no need to wonder if I'm speaking to you or not. Obviously, you are the one to whom I am speaking."

Neville found himself rendered speechless. Then, Luna Lovegood did tend to have that sort of affect on people.

"I… I…" he stammered, desperately trying to find his ability to speak.

At that, Luna grasped Neville by the wrist and dragged him out and over to the section of the Great Hall where other Hogwarts students were dancing the music. He felt very uncomfortable and as though every single student present was staring at him and the Ravenclaw.

"I was told by Ginny Weasley that you are quite the dancer and according to my horoscope this is the perfect time for me to learn and try new things. So, Neville Longbottom, I'd like you to teach me how to waltz."

Neville's eyes went huge and he gulped, "All right," he finally answered. He could feel his nerves begin to ease a little when he realized that she only wanted dance lessons. "It's really rather simple."

Luna cut him off just then, "I'm glad to hear it's simple as I was afraid it might take too much coordination. I'm not very gifted with coordination," she paused for a moment in thought, "but neither are you when I think about it."

Neville just blushed at her bluntly honest words. It was true. Normally, he wasn't very coordinated at all, but when it came to dancing it was as though something else entirely took over.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Luna placed Neville's right hand on her tiny waist and grasped his left hand firmly in her own.

"We're supposed to stand like this, right?" she asked.

Neville lost his voice again.

Luna just cocked her head slightly, "Your palms feel a bit sweaty."

"I'm… I'm… I'm all right. It's just a bit warm in here is all."

Luna nodded in agreement, "Yes well the bigglebobs do have a tendency to warm things up now, don't they?"

"Bigglebobs?"

"Well yes. They're invisible creatures that love to join in on parties and gatherings… something about being attracted to happiness. Anyway, this time of year they are much more active… because of the holidays. They have very high metabolisms and radiate large amounts of heat."

Neville just started into the girl's dreamy blue eyes as she spoke on and on about bigglebobs, obviously something she had read about in the Quibbler. Without even realizing it, he had suddenly begun leading the Ravenclaw in a waltz across the dance floor.

As they danced, Luna continued her bigglebob speech and then changed topics to horoscopes and divination. Normally, Neville didn't care too much for anything relating to divination. He was a Herbology wizard. But, he found himself strangely interested in what Luna had to say on the subject.

Suddenly, Neville found that he was holding Luna rather close and he was comforted by the fact that she didn't even try to pull away. Not once. Several songs had played, yet the two remained in each other's arms, just dancing away. Neither showed any interest in finding another dance partner.

A small smile crept over Neville's lips as he looked in Luna's eyes. He had always thought her pretty and interesting in a strange sort of way, but he never once imagined what it would be like to dance with her or… he couldn't believe the thought was crossing his mind, but it was… to go out on a date with her. Now, here on the dance floor, he was getting to know her and he liked the feelings that stirred up inside him as they conversed. It was even causing him to think about what it would be like to kiss her.

Just then, Neville began to lead Luna across the floor. He had a very specific destination in mind and he found himself daring to take the chance. He led her across the floor until they found themselves standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Why Neville Longbottom, I do believe you have danced us underneath the mistletoe. I suppose that this means you wish to kiss me?"

Neville's eyes no longer expressed shyness. Instead, they showed intense desire. He merely nodded at her words, not saying a thing.

"Well then. Go ahead," she replied.

So, Neville did just that.


End file.
